I'm not Jealous
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Aomine tak tahu bahwa latihannya dengan Himuro Tatsuya membuat kekasihnya cemburu. Padahal ia tak melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya. Terus kenapa pemuda merah itu ngambek ketika kencan mereka?


**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **I'm not Jealous by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Pairing : AomineXAkashi**

 **Genre : romance and drama**

 **Warning : OOC, Typos, Sho-Ai, bahasa tak baku, kejadian cerita beberapa bulan setelah winter cup**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine menggerutu dalam diam. Sejak dari awal kencannya dengan Akashi sampai ditengah kencan mereka sekarang ini, ia merasa pemuda merah itu terus mengabaikannya. Tak mendengar perkataannya, bahkan tak mau melihat ke arahnya. Oh ayolah, hari ini kan mereka sedang kencan, masa harus diam-diaman terus. Aomine menduga kalau pemuda mungil itu sedang ngambek. Tapi ngambek karena apa?

"Akashi, habis dari sini kita mau kemana?" Aomine mencoba kembali bertanya setelah menerima tas kardus berisi kotak sepatu yang diberikan kasir. Akashi tak menjawab –lagi. Sambil mengedikkan bahunya, ia berlalu keluar dari toko sepatu bermerk meninggalkan belanjaan dan si dim di belakang. Meski marah begitu, sifat memperbudak orang tak akan pernah luput darinya –termasuk menyuruh Aomine membawa barang belanjaannya.

" _Tch!"_ Aomine berdecak kesal. Sampai kapan ia akan diabaikan seperti ini. Sambil mengerang kesal, Aomine segera menyusul langkah Akashi yang sudah mendahuluinya. Sebelah tangannya yang kosong ia gunakan untuk mencapai bahu Akashi. Dengan sekali gerakan, Aomine segera menarik pemuda merah itu dan membuatnya berbalik badan –saling berhadapan dengannya.

Tak ada reaksi dari kekasihnya tersebut. Yang bisa ia lihat, pemuda mungil itu justru menatap wajahnya datar dan lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"A-Aka –"

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu!" Akashi sedikit berteriak ketika mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"–Hei, Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Aomine bingung dengan tingkah Akashi yang tak biasanya. Aomine sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Akashi lebih jelas. Tangan gelapnya semakin kencang meremas sebelah bahu Akashi.

Namun Akashi segera menepis tangan itu dari tubuhnya. "Aku benci dengan pria penjilat sepertimu!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Akashi pun pergi. Pergi meninggalkan pemuda dim yang masih diam mencerna kata-kata sebelumnya.

"Hah? Hei–" terlambat. Ketika ia sadar, kekasihnya sudah tak ada lagi dalam jarak pandangnya. Menghilang dalam sekejap. Inilah akibat kekasihnya terlalu lama berteman dengan pemuda misdirection dari kelas satu SMP hingga tiga SMP, dan sekarang kekasihnya memilki senpai yang hawa keberadaannya juga sebelas dua belas dengan sahabat lamanya.

.

.

.

 **May 17, 2015. 08.12 PM**

 **From :** Dim

 **Subject :** None

Akashi? Kau masih marah?

Malam itu juga Aomine langsung mengirimi Akashi pesan. Ia tak betah jika pemuda merah itu marah terlalu lama padanya. Ia berinisiatif harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Tapi oh tapi, sudah berselang beberapa menit sejak ia mengiriminya pesan, dan sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda adanya balasan dari sang kekasih.

.

 **May 17, 2015. 08.29 PM**

 **From :** Dim

 **Subject :** none

Hoi, Akashi. Setidaknya balaslah pesan dariku. Sepatu barumu masih denganku.

Akashi mendesah membaca pesan beruntun dari si dim. Ia sedang malas mengurusi masalahnya dengan si dim. Ia ingin fokus ke acara besok. Tapi jika ia tak membalasnya sekarang, ia yakin si dim pasti akan kembali mengiriminya pesan.

.

 **May 17, 2015. 08.35 PM**

 **To :** Dim

 **Subject :** none

Tak perlu kujawab, aku yakin kau tahu jawabannya. Besok aku akan meminta Reo untuk menemuimu dan mengambilkannya untukku.

.

Tak berselang lama, Aomine kembali membalasnya.

 **May 17, 2015. 08.36 PM**

 **From :** Dim

 **Subject :** none

Angkat teleponku.

Setelah itu handphone milik akashi bberdering, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Akashi memutar bola matanya malas. Ia enggan berbicara dengan Aomine untuk saat ini. Tapi kalau ia tak angkat ...

"Hmm?" jawabnya setelah sedikit kasar menggeser tombol merah pada handphone layar sentuhnya.

"Hoi Akashi, kamu marah? Karena apa?" _tuh kan, pasti si dim akan menanyakan alasannya_. Ia malas mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu atau lupa, Daiki. Aku yakin kau pasti mengingatnya dengan jelas,"

"Ingat? Tentang apa?"

Terdengar suara pelan Akashi yang berdecak kesal dari seberang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Aomine benar-benar tak tahu apa yang Akashi maksud.

"Kau ingat sendiri saja, bagaimana kemarin malam," ucap Akashi ketus.

Aomine masih tak paham. Akashi benar-benar tak mau menjelaskannya. Setahunya kemarin ia tak bersama Akashi. Jadi apa yang menyebabkan pemuda itu marah?

Ia mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang telah dilakukannya kemarin. Mulai dari sore hari pertemuannya dengan si mantan bayangan bersama cahaya barunya, dan tak lupa mereka juga mengajak salah satu anggota Yosen yang berponi miring di lapangan. Alasan Kagami mengajak kakak angkatnya –Himuro Tatsuya– karena kalau bermain basket yang jumlah pemainnya ganjil, maka tak akan seimbang. Padahal menurut Aomine sih mau One on One, One on Two, atau One on Five sekalipun, tetap dirinyalah yang menjadi pemenangnya. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam basket. Soal kekalahan yang ia alami di Winter Cup saat itu, ia anggap sebagai takdir mengikuti perkataan Midorima. Mungkin Tuhan tidak mau ia terlalu sombong jika menang nantinya.

Tetapi ada untungnya juga Kagami mengajak Himuro. Karena ketika mereka beristirahat, Himuro dengan baik hatinya membelikan mereka semua makanan di Maji Burger. Dan manik milik Kuroko sempat bersinar ketika menerima segelas vanilla milkshake dari Himuro. Meskipun ia masih tak puas karena burger jatahnya ada yang direbut si Bakagami.

"Ah," Aomine tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia yakin kejadian ini yang kekasihnya lihat dan yang dimaksud.

Ketika pukul tujuh malam, mereka pun sepakat menyudahi latih tandingnya (dan tentu saja pasangan Aomine-Kuroko yang menang), Kagami dan Kuroko langsung berpisah dengannya, sedangkan Himuro ikut jalan bersamanya karena kebetulan tempat penginapan yang disewa Yosen dengan rumahnya lumayan searah.

"Jadi kau melihatku berjalan dengan Himuro-san?" Aomine tak menyangka Akashi akan ngambek ketika melihatnya berjalan dengan Himuro. Memang sih pemuda itu lumayan manis.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang masih kau lupakan," Akashi mulai jengah. Daya ingat Aomine Daiki apa sebegitu parahnya sampai ia sulit mengingat kejadian yang baru dialaminya sehari yang lalu.

Aomine mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin malam ketika pulang bersama pemuda cantik itu. Tapi seberusaha pun ia mengingatnya, ia tetap tak tahu bagian mana yang Akashi maksud.

"Kau telah berciuman secara tak langsung ketika kalian berbagi minuman kemarin malam," Akashi sudah lelah menunggu Aomine yang berpikir terlalu lama.

"Ah," akhirnya Aomine mengingatnya. Memang waktu perjalanan pulang dia merasa haus, dan Himuro yang masih memiliki sisa minuman vanilla milkshake pun berbaik hati untuk membaginya. Ia memang tak begitu peduli dengan masalah itu, tapi masa iya Akashi cemburu hanya gara-gara dia dan Himuro tak sengaja berciuman secara tak langsung? Itu konyol.

"Perlu kuberitahu, Daiki. Kalau aku **tidak cemburu**. Aku hanya **kesal** ," _apa bedanya?_ Aomine membatin tatkala Akashi menekankan di dua kata terakhirnya.

"Baiklah, masalah ini kita selesaikan saja besok sekalian kuberikan sepatumu. Kita akan bertemu sebelum latih tanding dimulai. Oke?" Aomine tetap ingin menemui sang kekasih meski di pesan tadi Akashi ingin Reo saja yang mengambil sepatunya. Atau kalau perlu tak usah diambil saja sepatunya. Toh ia bisa beli lagi. Uangnya masih banyak

"Selamat malam, Daiki," Akashi segera menyudahi pembicaraannya. Sengaja tak menanggapi perkataan Aomine.

"Selamat tidur, sayang–"

 _Tut... Tut... Tut... Tut... Tut..._

Aomine benar-benar harus sering-sering mengelus dada jika berbicara dengan pemuda merah tersebut. Ia belum selesai mengucapkan kalimat sayangnya, telepon sudah keburu diputuskan secara sepihak oleh yang disana.

.

.

.

Minggu ini ada pertandingan persahabatan antara SMA Seirin, Kaijou, Touo, Shutoku, Yosen, dan Rakuzan. Karena acara ini dilakukan di lapangan basket pinggir jalan yang ada di Tokyo, jadi tak begitu masalah untuk tim Seirin, Shutoku, Touo yang letak sekolah mereka memang di Tokyo. Kaijou pun demikian yang letaknya dekat dengan Tokyo. Tapi tidak untuk Yosen dan Rakuzan. Mereka harus tiba di Tokyo sehari atau beberapa hari sebelum pertandingan ini dilaksanakan. Yosen sudah tiba di Tokyo tiga hari sebelumnya –Himuro yang memintanya dengan alasan ingin berjalan-jalan dulu di Tokyo karena masih kangen dengan suasana Tokyo. Sedangkan Rakuzan tiba tepat sehari sebelum pertandingan dimulai, kecuali Akashi –karena ia ada janji kencan dengan si dim sehari sebelumnya, namun kencan itu gagal gara-gara Akashi tak sengaja melihat pemandangan 'menyebalkan' tepat ketika ia baru tiba di Tokyo.

Aomine langsung menarik lengan Akashi ketika manik safirnya mendapati pemuda itu baru memasuki lapangan dan membawanya ke salah satu sudut lapangan.

"Kau tidak marah lagi padaku 'kan?" tanya Aomine to the point ketika mereka sudah saling berhadapan.

Akashi masih diam. Manik rubynya tak sengaja menangkap sosok lelaki berponi samping di ujung sana sedang berbincang dengan Kuroko dan Kagami. Sedang lelaki dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata bersurai ungu hanya diam di sampingnya sambil sibuk memakan keripik kentangnya seorang diri.

"Kemarin iya–" masih melirik ke arah pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut, "–Tapi sekarang mungkin tidak," Aomine sedikit lega mendengarnya. Ia pun memegang tangan Akashi dan menyerahkan tas kardus berwarna putih yang sedari tadi ditentengnya ke tangan Akashi.

"Milikmu," ujarnya, lalu sebelah tangannya yang sudah bebas ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai merah itu lembut, sedangkan tangan lainnya masih setia memegang tangan Akashi.

"Aomine-kun!" Sebuah panggilan lembut merusak suasana romantis yang tercipta diantara mereka. Himuro yang berada di sudut lain memanggilnya seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahnya.

Akashi melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Aomine sedikit kasar. Ia melirik malas ke pemuda berponi di ujung sana. "Pergilah. Calon kekasihmu sudah menunggumu disana," ucapnya dengan nada yang cukup sinis.

"Hei Akashi, kau cemburu lagi? Bahkan aku tak melakukan apa-apa padanya," Aomine benar-benar dibuat heran dengan sikap kekasihnya ini. Padahal beberapa detik sebelumnya ia sudah kembali menampilkan wajah manisnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku **tak cemburu.** Aku akan bergabung dengan rekan-rekanku yang lain untuk membahas perihal strategi yang akan kami gunakan nanti," tanpa izin dari Aomine, Akashi sudah berbalik badan. Namun sebelum Akashi berjalan lebih jauh, Aomine langsung menyusul langkahnya dan kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan Akashi tapi sedikit lebih kencang.

"Ikut aku," kemudian menariknya untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"Hei, Daiki!" Akashi terperanjat ketika tangannya dengan paksa ditarik dan dirinya dibawa entah kemana. Akashi ingin menarik tangannya yang berada dalam cengkraman Aomine. Tapi perbedaan kekuatanlah yang menggagalkannya.

Aomine tak dengar –pura-pura tak mendengar– rontaan sang kekasih yang ingin tangannya segera dilepaskan. Ia terus berjalan mantap menuju perkumpulan di sudut sana.

"Himuro-san," panggil Aomine ketika dirinya sudah berada tepat di depan pemuda itu. Sedang Akashi yang ikut dibelakangnya masih harus mengatur nafasnya karena tak mampu mengimbangi langkah Aomine yang besar.

"Perkenalkan, ini Akashi," Aomine sedikit menarik Akashi ke hadapan Himuro. Sedang orang-orang yang ada di sekitar sana –Kagami, Kuroko, Murasakibara– hanya menatap mereka bingung. Himuro sendiri tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tahu jelas kalau pemuda berambut merah mencolok itu seorang Akashi. Bahkan semua orang di lapangan ini pun pasti mengetahuinya.

" –Dan dia adalah kekasihku," Aomine kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. Himuro langsung membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Aomine yang selanjutnya. Ia bisa membaca situasi sekarang. Mungkin karena ia sama-sama memiliki jiwa uke, tak ada yang tahu. Ia tahu Akashi ternyata cemburu kepada dirinya entah karena alasan apa.

Himuro langsung tersenyum lembut ke arah Akashi yang entah kenapa malah menunduk dalam-dalam. "Senang bisa mengenalmu, Akashi-kun,"

Akashi mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar suara lembut yang menggema di telinganya. Dan sosok Himuro yang tersenyum lembutlah yang ia dapatkan pertama kali. Muka Akashi pun memanas secara dratis.

Aomine yang di sebelahnya dan masih setia memegang pergelangan tangan Akashi hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat perubahan raut Akashi.

"Lihat, sekarang siapa yang merona duluan,"

Melihat senyuman lembut dari Himuro entah kenapa Akashi malah merasakan seperti memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Sepertinya mulai hari ini ia sudah menetapkan sebagai salah satu adik angkat dari Himuro Tatsuya –secara sepihak tentunya. Dan mulai saat ini juga ia harus bersaing dengan Atsushi dan Taiga. Ia tak akan mau kalah untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang Himuro Tatsuya.

Aomine kembali mendesah, "Entah kenapa sekarang aku justru yang menyesal telah mengenalkanmu kepadanya. Sekarang aku yang gantian cemburu kepadanya,"

.

.

.

 **~ THE END ~**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Saya sedang jenuh melanjutkan fict MC, jadi saya beralih sebentar ke oneshoot untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan. Tapi tenang saja, saya akan tetap melanjutkan fict MC saya baik di fandom ini maupun di fandom lain (jika memang ada yang menunggu). Ngomomg-ngomong ide cerita ini kudapat di endcard kuroko no basket Q67 yang gambarnya ada Kagami, Kuroko, Aomine, dan Himuro dan jadilah cerita ini.**

 **Saya mohon review dari pembaca semua untuk penulisan cerita saya ke depan agar lebih baik. Review dari kalian adalah semangat saya untuk membuat cerita baru.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


End file.
